An example of a conventional device is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. In these figures, the numeral 51 denotes an outer case on which is mounted the register housing. In the outer case 51 are inserted a drawer 52 capable of being drawn out, the upper surface of the drawer 52 being open, a money case 53 received in the drawer 52, the upper surface of the money case 53 being also open, and a cover 54 for closing the money case 53. On the bottom of the drawer 52 are provided bearers 55 for supporting the money case 53, and slits 56 are formed in the front face of the drawer 52.
In using the drawer assembly of such conventional structure, the cover 54 is removed, and cash is put in the money case 53, while a credit card transaction slip 16 or a gift coupon or the like is put into the space between the bottom of the money case 53 and that of the drawer 52 through one of the slits 56. After closing of the shop where the register is installed, the money case 53 is taken out from the drawer 52, and the cover 54 is put thereon, then the covered money case is transferred to a safe custodial place such as a money safe. In this case, the slips 16, gift coupons, etc. stored on the bottom of the drawer 52 are also taken out and transferred to a safe custodial place.
Such prior art has the drawback that, in transferring cash, etc. to a custodial place, the slips 16, gift coupons, etc. stored on the bottom of the drawer 52 must be handled separately from the cash, and this is very troublesome.